


I.

by Thunderbird138



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gift Work, It's a letter, not really a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird138/pseuds/Thunderbird138
Summary: A Christmas gift for @crookperkdeck as appointed to me by Witcher Secret Santa 2018. A poem-styled letter written to Iorveth. By whom is up to the reader to imagine. I had a lot of different ideas, this result seemed, in the end, as the best. I apologize for being late. Hope you enjoy it, and merry Christmas!





	I.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crookperkdeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookperkdeck/gifts).



_When you read this, I will be far away._

  
_It's getting late in here._  
_Outside it's cold;_  
_a thick, ink black darkness_  
_that will leak through my doors and windows_  
_to embrace me._  
_It's alright, my love._  
_Its colour reminds me of your hair._

 _I never got to run my fingers through it._  
_Never got to caress your head like your mother used to._  
_I've always wanted_  
_to let you know_  
_I will care about you no matter what._  
_It's alright, my love._  
_In a way, you understood._

 _And I understood you._  
_Your reasons and your actions and your emotions._  
_I related, too._  
_Some of it I admired, some of it I excused._  
_You are brave, a survivor. You had to be cold._  
_It's alright, my love._  
_I don't blame you._

 _I saw a hero in you._  
_I fell for the determination,_  
_your stern, precise leadership_  
_all expressed in your eye._  
_I fell - for your qualities, for that eye. For you._  
_It's alright, my love._  
_I knew what I got into._

 _I was aware._  
_You let me know without words._  
_Your silence became your response._  
_I acknowledged it and continued in our great quest._  
_Because that was our purpose._  
_It's alright, my love._  
_We were in war._

 _Now the dust has settled for me_  
_I did my part and in the end_  
_fullfilled what I swore_  
_when you gave me that sword;_  
_that I will protect you and your cause with my life._  
_It's alright, my love._  
_This is how I would want it._

 _My time is running short._  
_I am most content with these being my last words._  
_In my thoughts, I only see you._  
_I see our common memories_  
_and my heart is at ease._  
_Farewell, my love._  
_Va fail._

**Author's Note:**

> (I couldn't find you on Tumblr for some reason.)


End file.
